themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Houraisan
“To the end, I’ll wait for you to fulfill my impossible request.” General Information Kaguya Houraisan was once a princess of the Lunarians, a race of people living on the Moon. She was exiled to Earth over a thousand years ago for the crime of using the forbidden Hourai Elixir to make herself immortal. Arriving on Earth one day, she was found by a bamboo cutter and dwelt among the humans she had once despised. Though the other Lunarians looked upon humans with contempt, Kaguya came to love her new home. Tales of her unearthly beauty led men from all across the land to seek her hand in marriage, Mokou Fujiwara’s father being one of them, but none could successfully complete her trial of the Five Impossible Requests. Personality Kaguya has a rather carefree personality. She apparently is refined in the art of conversation, but her spoken language is a bit dated. In Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth, she's depicted as a terrible cook, and as innocent and naive. Abilities Eternity is namely immutability, and it can be said that eternity rejects all change. Things that possess eternity indefinitely don't change, and also cannot be interfered by things outside of it. Counting from when Kaguya came to Gensokyo, she has lived hidden away definitely for hundreds of years, but until the eternal night incident, she continued having an existence in the interior of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost without anybody knowing about them. Also, the pure Japanese-style building Eientei can be seen not to have worn out at all, which can be said to (have been) due to this ability of eternity. At least as of now, since for Eientei, the change of "others coming to visit" so to speak, has become an ordinary daily occurrence, it has already become non-eternal. Incidentally, as the Hourai Elixir made by Kaguya's ability of eternity is something that makes the consumer have a "body that rejects all change", it can't simply be said to be a kind of maximised, self-healing ability (due to this, it's said that a the whole-body can recover from a single hair, as for Fujiwara no Mokou). In the last spell card "End of Imperishable Night" which used this ability, it destroyed Reimu Hakurei and the others' spell of eternity, and forcibly called for dawn. With "instantaneous", it's namely the gaps, the instant that's impossible to recognise the existence of anything else. Kaguya, in being able to manipulate the instantaneous, is able to mish-mash the needed "instants" and make them her own time. However, whatever she gathers together, since the fact that they're the "unrecognisable instant" can't be changed, she has no means of knowing what's within the instant. For this reason, in manipulating the instantaneous, Kaguya's able to spend "time the same as others'" and "time different from others'" simultaneously. Hieda no Akyuu presented this as "having parallel timelines at the same time." In the nineteenth chapter of Silent Sinner in Blue, as the instantaneous is the smallest unit of time, time is able to accumulate countless instants. Watatsuki no Toyohime explained that to see time as continuous is due to the inability to recognise the instant. Story Over a thousand years ago, Kaguya was born in the royal house of the Moon and was treated with utmost care as a princess. However, she got selfish, and managed to get Eirin Yagokoro to create the Hourai Elixir out of self-interest and consumed it. This was illegal, and she was executed. She was immortal, so therefore she was executed many times; this was impossible, so she instead was exiled to Earth and forced to live among filthy humans as punishment. She was found by a bamboo cutter and dwelt among the humans she had once despised. Though the Lunarians looked upon humans with contempt, Kaguya came to love her new home. She enjoyed her life on Earth for a while without problems, but as rumours of her beauty spread far and wide, she started to feel bad about it. Tales of her unearthly beauty led men from all across the land to seek her hand in marriage, Mokou Fujiwara’s father being one of them, but none could successfully complete her trial of the Five Impossible Requests. After years of exile, powerful emissaries arrived from the Moon; Kaguya had been forgiven of her crime and it had been decided that she should return. Kaguya, however, had grown to love life on Earth, which was far more emotional than the life she had on the Moon, and had no desire to return to the lunar capital permanently. Even so, Earth was filthy and life on Earth had its share of problems. She was torn between Earth and the moon, but she discovered Eirin to be an emissary. Eirin was apologetic to Kaguya since she wasn't punished for creating the elixir. Her desire for redemption was so strong that she was ready to do anything for Kaguya, so she decided to live on Earth with Kaguya. Eirin betrayed the other emissaries and helped Kaguya escape and fled to what would eventually be the multiverse. Taking refuge in an ancient manor called Eientei hidden deep within the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the two Lunarians began a new exile. After a very long time, the Moon was no longer sending emissaries to fetch them; they had forgotten about the past and were living in peace. One day, an event took place that made them recall the past, a century since few multiverse was sealed. On that day, a self-claimed Moon rabbit named Reisen Udongein Inaba ran into their home, who came because she heard rumors about the multiverse. She then stated that humans are invading the Moon, sticking a flag, the American flag, on the moon and are acting like the moon belongs to them, becoming nearly impossible for people of the Moon to live there. The rabbit had escaped from the front line of a war, leaving her allies behind. Kaguya remembered that she, too, was a Lunarian long ago, and they decided to allow Reisen to live with them. After several centuries of isolation, she was eventually reunited with Mokou, who had also used the Hourai Elixir to become immortal, and the two continued their feud, murdering each other on a nearly daily basis. A few decades have passed since then. On one night of a full Moon, Reisen received a transmission from other surviving moon rabbits, stating that a new war will be starting soon and Reisen needs to return. She doesn't want to, so Kaguya and Eirin defended her, but if they kill the emissaries, they'll have to go into hiding for a long time again. Eventually, Eirin came up with a plan to replace the real Moon with a fake one, thus making it no longer possible to travel between Earth and the Moon. Their only mistake was underestimating the power of the heroes, who rely on the power of the moon, which is the incident of Imperishable Night. In the end, humans and youkai succeeded in dispelling the fake moon. Kaguya, Eirin and Reisen were enjoying their peaceful life in the multiverse. During the events of Imperishable Night, Kaguya had been hidden in a secret pathway along with the true moon by Eirin to ensure any Lunarians sent to recover Reisen Udongein Inaba wouldn't discover her. The heroes of Imperishable Night, however, did discover her, and challenged her to return the full moon to the multiverse. After being defeated, Kaguya unleashed her powers of eternity in an all-out bid to break the spell of the imperishable night cast by the heroes. Finally she relented and the true moon was recovered. She now spends her days living in Eientei in a carefree manner, sometimes holding exhibitions of Lunarian treasures there for the rest of the multiverse to admire. Her long isolation has made her lonely, and she enjoys telling stories to any guests she might receive. Relationships Eirin Yagokoro Eirin is Kaguya's servant and friend. She's also the one who made the Hourai Elixir for Kaguya, and when sent to Earth to bring her back on the Moon, she killed the other emissaries and helped Kaguya hiding herself. Now she serves Kaguya faithfully at Eientei. Reisen Inaba Kaguya and Eirin took in Reisen when she fled from the Moon. Tewi Inaba Tewi is an ally of Kaguya, and she protects Eientei from intruders. She does this by making people get lost, or pranking them so they leave. Mokou Fujiwara Mokou and Kaguya aren't on the best of terms. They'll fight to the death every chance they get. Quotes “Still, there’s no reason for you not to try. Isn’t the fun in the journey, after all? Well, regardless of the details, you do have plenty of time. A very wise friend once taught me, given enough time in the equation, even a nigh impossibility becomes a certainty.” “Gone forever, what’s forever, anyway? Just one moment in time.” “So here and now is all of reality, leave that past, never looking back again.” “Nothing less than everything will do for me. I’ll wait calmly till then.” Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Heroes Category:Lunarians